The Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB) and the Department of Neurology of the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) School of Medicine (SOM), in collaboration with the Department of Pediatrics, Division of Neurology, of Children's Hospital of Philadelphia propose to develop an innovative postdoctoral neurologic clinical epidemiology training program. Penn and the SOM promote an academic environment in which basic and clinical research are encouraged and viewed as attractive career paths for trainees. The institution also attracts trainees from other institutions nationwide, thus promoting exchange of ideas and mentoring styles. This program is specifically designed to train clinicians already trained in neurology to be rigorous, independent academic investigators able to use the range of approaches available in epidemiology to address clinical research issues regarding the etiology, prognosis, prevention and early detection, treatment, clinical economics, technology assessment, medical decision making, and quality of patient care of neurologic diseases. Specifically, trainees will apply the methods of clinical epidemiology to a broad spectrum of sub-specialties within Neurology, including neuro-ophthalmology, multiple sclerosis, neuron-oncology, epilepsy, cognitive neurology, stroke, and movement disorders. The two- to three-year training program consists of required courses in clinical epidemiology, research methodology, biostatistics, and neurologic clinical epidemiology; journal clubs and clinical research conferences focusing on research issues in neurology; extensive independent readings; attendance at and participation in research seminars at the CCEB, Department of Neurology, and Division of Neurology (Pediatrics); and the completion of an independent research project. Specifically, the program is designed to: 1) provide in-depth knowledge of the research techniques appropriate to clinical research; 2) provide research experience with mentors in clinical epidemiology and neurology research; and 3) bring together faculty and fellows in the CCEB, the Department of Neurology, and the Division of Neurology (Pediatrics). Trainees matriculate in the Master of Science in Clinical Epidemiology (MSCE) degree program, which is managed by the CCEB. Strengths of the proposed program are: 1) the long history of successful research training programs in the CCEB; 2) the comprehensive course offerings and research programs that are available to trainees; 3) the collaborative links that exist among the CCEB, the Department of Neurology, and the Division of Neurology (Pediatrics); 4) and an extensive set of experienced program directors and faculty preceptors with successful training records. In addition, the availability of the broad range of rich expertise of the faculties in the CCEB, Department of Neurology, and Division of Neurology (Pediatrics); numerous existing large databases available that can be used for research projects and training; a broad array of specialized analytic capabilities available for clinical studies (i.e., clinical trials, case-control, cohort research); and the faculties' commitment to collaborative research and training, provide an ideal environment for this training program. [unreadable]